Crystalline
by Olviv
Summary: AU where instead of being poofed and bubbled, a now corrupted Jasper runs away, only to be found three months later by none other than Kagome, who purifies the corruptness out of her, the two grow close and they find themselves falling for each other, although Kagome holds a secret, one she wants to tell her. Rated T. KagomexJasper


Kagome groaned as she walked through what seemed like a never ending forest, Sesshomaru had said that there was some suspicious supernatural activity going on near here, and of course, he had sent her.

"Goddamn trees!" She exclaimed as the branches kept getting in her way, sighing, she kept walking, stopping in a small clearing to have a quick drink of water and check the compact GPS that had been given to her, she groaned as she realized that she was about five minutes away from the place she was sent to and prepared herself mentally for a fight, like there almost always was, and started the small walk.

Kagome was fully prepared for a large army of whatever it was to be awaiting her once she broke through to the large grassy clearing, which also had a beautiful waterfall which made a conjoining river from it, however she was not expecting to see what she did see.

A large dog-like creature stood in front of her, hair flayed around it's face, protecting it's eyes from being seen, the more curious part of it was the greenish turquoise coloured horns that littered it's body. Kagome cautiously got closer, wanting to get a closer look at it, she gasped when she saw what was positioned where she thought the nose would be, a gem. She then groaned as she realized what this meant.

"Well, Sesshomaru, looks like you were right, there is a supernatural entity on our hands." She snorted at the creature went about it's business, in all honesty Kagome had thought that it didn't realize she was there, although she knew it- or should she say she had.

Sighing, she bought out the small phone that he had given her, unlike a normal phone, it was able to make calls literally from the middle of nowhere. She closed her eyes as she listened to the ringing sound that came out of the tiny speaker that was pressed up to her ear. She groaned in annoyance when she heard the one voice she didn't need to hear today.

"What is it you miserable wench." Jaken had not mellowed out in the five-hundred years he had since she had seen him before emerging from the well, somehow she thinks that he ended up hating her more, somehow.

"Nice to hear your squeaky voice too, Jaken." She replied sarcastically. "Now get Sesshomaru, it's about the recent activity we picked up in Aokigahara." She shuddered, not quite believing that such a beautiful clearing was in such a dreary place. She heard him take a breath, ready to tell her to leave Sesshomaru alone with such trivial matters, when the sound of Sesshomaru demanding he give him the phone came through.

"Kagome? What is is?" She took a breath, readying herself for the report.

"I have found the supernatural activity in Aokigahara, it seems to be a gem in early stages of corruption, I can take it home with me and try to purify the corruption away, if you would prefer." She spoke, keeping her exhaustion out of her voice.

"Do what you will, but if it is still corrupted when I come to check up on you in a week, you are to do your thing." With that he hung up on her.

Kagome heaved a sigh, turning to the gem that was pacing around the clearing, before walking over to her, she put her hands out in front of her in a sign of peace when it looked like she was going to attack her, she visibly relaxed then and allowed Kagome to get up and close to her.

"Hi there, I'm Kagome." She stated, as the other sat down and tilted her head at her, it was as if she were saying 'Go on.' With the cute gesture. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come home with me, then you don't have to be alone out here." Kagome sighed as she snorted at her, which she guessed was her way of saying 'Why should I?' Kagome blew a strand of her hair out of her face and also sat down.

Kagome didn't know how they sat there for in just silence, but she was startled out of it when the gem stood up and walked over to you in a gesture she guessed meant 'Lead the way then.' She giggled quietly to herself and stood up, her backpack felt heavier than it did earlier from all the sitting down she had done.

"Well then, lets go shall we?" She giggled and went back through the trail she had come in from, leading them back to the roadside just outside of the forest, she walked up to the large car which only had a drivers seat, the rest of the car was flattened out, Kagome knew that it was more likely to be a large creature returning with her. Placing the backpack up against the side of the car, she dug out her keys and opened the doors, ushering her guest inside before settling into the drivers seat. "Just warning you, the ride may get a little bumpy." She spoke, although she didn't seem to care, Kagome just shrugged to herself before settling in for the two and a half hour drive.

After the long drive, where the gem had fallen asleep, which was, admittedly adorable, waking her up was a nightmare though, there was a very long walk up a whole load of stairs. Letting a puff of air out, she watched as the gem started to make her way up the stairs, she quickly followed her.

Soon she was at the top, her mother, who she had found out a year ago had actually adopted her, and brother were there to greet her.

"Kagome, welcome back, ahm, what is that?" Her mother awkwardly questioned, glancing to the gem beside her.

"I don't actually know _her_ name, however she is a corrupted gem, one that I'm going to try and remove the corruption from." She spoke.

"Cool!" Her brother enthusiastically chimed from next to her.

"Are you going to-" Kagome cut her mother off.

"If you're going to ask if I am going to attempt it tonight, the answer is no, I'm too tired to try and purify it at the moment, I will do that in the morning." With that said, Kagome led the gem to her room, before she showered ready for bed.

Sighing as she slipped into bed, she glanced at the fluffy gem next to her, before she slipped under her covers and turned off the lamp.

"Night." She spoke softly, getting a grunt in responce.

As she drifted off, a small smile appeared on her face, as she felt her get onto her bed and curl up around her.


End file.
